inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Pickle
Pickle is male contestant on Inanimate Insanity. He is the most courageous member on Team Chickenleg. Pickle was first seen in The Crappy Cliff confidently jumping off the 60ft cliff however he failed and landed in elephant feces. In A Lemony Lesson Pickle was chosen to be on Team Chicken Leg by Balloon. Pickle & Taco seem to be great friends as Pickle chose Taco to be on the team and stood up for her when Balloon was being mean to her. Along with Baseball, Nickel & Taco pikcle was seen on the first trailer for Inanimate Insanity where he be-friended Taco. The Crappy Cliff Pickle was rarley seen throughout this episode. However when the contestants were given there challenge to jump of the 60ft clfif and try and land in the water and avoid the elephant poop, Pickle was the first to jump off the cliff and claimed he had loads of experiance of jumping off cliff's. However when Pickle finally jumped he failed and landed in the epephant feces. A Lemony Lesson ﻿After Lightbulb & Balloon won the last challenge they got to pick the teams. Pickle was the first to be picked on Balloon's team after Balloon admired his confident cliff jump. Pickle then chose Taco to be on the team which frustrated Balloon as Balloon did not want Taco on the team as he found her extremly useless. Later OJ, Salt & Pepper were also chosen to be on the team. The next challenge was to find the lemon's from the lemon tree and put it into there basket and the team with the most lemon's would win. Balloon then uses Taco to there advantage and kicks her up into the tree. However Taco did not know what to do and Bomby revealed Taco can only talk French and some other words. This made Balloon even more angry so Pickle stood up for Taco and Balloon then cussed at Taco. Pickle then kicked Balloon into the tree and Balloon coulden't find any lemon's in the tree. With only 20 seconds left and Team Epic (Lightbulb's team) having 32 lemon's and Team Chicken Leg (Balloon's team) having 0 lemon's Balloon is furious and he kicks Taco blaming her. This however makes Taco barf out 31 lemon's And then Taco then barf's out 2 more. Time is then up and Taco wins her team the challenge with 33 Lemon's while Team Epic have 32.﻿ The Arena Of Death Pickle did not do much in this episode, but did express disappointment when he saw that Nickel tried to get on a different show. One-Shot Wonder Pickle participated in this challenge by trying to shoot contestants from his team across the gorge. When he shot Salt with Balloon, he tripped over Rocky while walking backwards causing the shot to be thrown off. Balloon then demanded for Pickle to launch him, which Pickle expresses doubt will work. However, Pickle reluctantly does so anyway. Of course, it doesn't work, considering Balloon is weightless, so he floats very slowly forward. Pickle calls Balloon an idiot and then said that he could get Taco across, which Taco responded to by randomly saying "Fat cakes!" which Pickle agreed to and saying Balloon was indeed fat, showing his hate of Balloon. Taco then pops Balloon right before he was about to get to the other side of the gorge, which Pickle says is what he gets for calling Taco a bad word. He then offers to help get OJ and Bomb across, but OJ trips and the Chinese food he was carrying hits Bomb, causing him to explode, which sends Pickle flying to the other side of the gorge, allowing him, although slightly injured, to progress into the second round, which was a tug-of-war challenge. Pickle and Taco had to compete against a badly burned and currently inactive Marshmallow, who Pickle giggled at. He then pulled the rope to his side and easily won, saying he couldn't believe that he won for his team and that this was awesome. Considering how easy of a task it was to win, MePhone said "Yeah, it sure is" awkwardly. The Stacker Pickle was not seen at all in this episode, however, a title screen with no animation tells us that he completed his stack of golf balls successfully, got a reward, and was safe from elimination. War De Guacamole When Marshmallow makes Knife fly away with an orange launch pad underneath him that sprang up and made him fly away, Nickel is amazed and asked where she got it. Marshmallow responds that she got it from Wal Mart, and it came with a free cucumber that she takes out, which Pickle takes from her and complements it on "looking mighty fine", even though it's not alive. MePhone says that only 3 people from Team Chicken Leg to compete in the challenge to make it fair for the smaller Team Epic. Pickle is chosen by the computer to participate in the baton relay race challenge. Bomb, about to hand the baton to Pickle, trys to say the sentence "Here! Take the baton!", but gets stuck on the "T" in take for about 15 seconds, allowing Team Epic to catch up. After Bomb finally finishes stuttering, Pickle angrily takes the baton, since now the team has fallen behind. He gets the team back in the lead however as he climbs the ladder much faster than Paintbrush. He jumps down into the guacamole but doesn't emerge. He later appears in the end when MePhone states that all of the members of his team are up for elimination. Sugar Rush His team lost last episode, so he was up for elimination. At elimination, he voted for Balloon, since he had hated him the most out of everyone, and the rest of his team also voted for Balloon, so Balloon was voted out, and was sent to Idiotic Island. During the challenge, Pickle looked for candy with Taco close behind him. They later found candy in a lake, but it was off a 60 foot cliff. Pickle jumped, and missed the water. He fell into elephant feces surrounding the lake, and Taco jumped after him, and crushed Pickle. They both drowned. MePhone4 announces his team is up for elimination at the end, and they both are up for elimination. 4Seeing The Future MePhone 4S has shot 4 with a gun, but the elimination will still occur with 4S as the new host. Pickle hopes that Salt will be eliminated, stating that the only reason they lost is because she was on a diet. MePhone 4S states that the vote count was a lot less than the previous time, which Pickle states is obvious given the fact that 4S is there, showing he hates the new host. 4S yells at him and calls him a "know-it-all vegetable", which Pickle responds to by saying that he'd rather be a know-it-all then be like him, and calls him a "MeTard". 4S warns Pickle that if he doesn't shut up, he'll multiply his votes by two. Pickle starts to express his thoughts on the subject and 4S announces that his votes have been multiplied. However, he only received 26 votes, which even when multiplied by two is only 52, which is less than all of the other people voters were supposed to vote for. Pickle is happy and eats the cookie he receives for being safe. Pickle later whispers to OJ that he hates 4S, which 4S overhears and yells back that he hates him as well, which is the reason why he poisoned the cookie that he gave him earlier, and for him to prepare to die in the following 4 seconds. Pickle then twitches around randomly until he lays still on the ground. OJ yells at 4S for killing his alliance member, which 4S responds to by asking what he is going to do about. Pickle awakens after the quicksand challenge, as apparently the poison was not strong enough to have him actually die, and he asks what happened. 4S tells him that he is up for elimination, which surprises Pickle, but due to OJ, Marshmallow, and Taco's time traveling, MePhone 4 returns and defeats 4S, reclaiming his position as host on the show. However, Pickle is still up for elimination, as he was one of the three not to cross the quicksand. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Chickenleg